garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Temp Trouble
Temp Trouble is the fourth episode from the seventh season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Orson goes on vacation, leaving his bossy cousin Aloysius in charge. Annoyed with his pushy nature, Roy and Wade look for a way to get rid of Aloysius. Plot Orson is going on vacation leaving his cousin Aloysius. Problem is that Aloysius is a bossy and arrogant busybody who gives demerits to anyone who screws up or does something embarrassing on the farm. Meanwhile, Roy spots Wade relaxing and prepares to play a trick on him. His latest trick is a Frankenstein monster inside a Jack-in-a-box that is guaranteed to scare the feathers off a duck. He shows it to Wade who says it contains a fun jack-in-the-box who will offer him a tasty mint. To his surprise it actually happens and Wade enjoys the mint. Wondering what happened, Roy tries it himself, ending up with the Frankenstein monster which scares Roy's feathers off. When Wade hears the scream, he is shocked at what happened, then Aloysius comes by and gives Roy demerits for indecent exposure. While Roy is trying to get into a new suit, Wade asks Aloysius who gave him the right to pass demerits. Aloysius replies that Orson put him in charge and gives him demerits for questioning authority. Seeing this, Roy develops some plans to get rid of Aloysius. The first thing he does is getting Wade to dump 80 pounds of creamed corn on him as Roy insults Aloysius to make him stand on a certain spot. Wade is too scared to push it and it eventually lands on Roy leading Wade to get demerits by dumping the corn and accidentally falling onto Roy. Next, Roy paints blue spots on Wade and gets Aloysius to see it to make him think he has caught a disease. Aloysius realizes the trick and gives them more demerits. Final as a last resort, Roy calls Aloysius's Mother who wonders where he is. Meanwhile Aloysius is giving demerits to a goat and then to Roy and Wade for loitering; this time they do not care. When Aloysius is wondering about their show of bravery, the two point behind him where his mom discovers his pushy nature. She then drags him by the ear and takes him home saying that if he cleans his room, then he can be in charge. With that, Wade is glad that Aloysius is gone, while Roy says they are not done yet. Two weeks later, Orson returns from his vacation only for Roy and Wade to appoint him demerits on pointless things as payback for hiring Aloysius in the first place. Characters Main Characters *Wade Duck *Roy Rooster *Aloysius Major Characters *Orson Pig Minor Characters *Aloysius's Mother (voiced by Kevin Meaney) *Goat Trivia * This is the first episode to feature Aloysius. * This is one of the few episodes where Orson has a minor amount of screen time. Goofs *When Roy and Wade are pretending to be Aloysius, Wade's inner tube does not wear the hat and glasses too, in contrast to almost every other similar situation. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 7 Category:Garfield and Friends Category:U.S. Acres